Survival of the Fittest
by silkyterrier34
Summary: Over 760 years coyotes have changed dramatically in behavior. When Tech is zapped by an invention of Mastermind's he does strange things. Unknown to the Loonatics his behavior is changing to a coyote's we know of today. IMPORTANT! I realize there is another story similar to mine. I got the author's permission before I posted this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm very excited about this story since this is my first one! Before you begin reading you have to know that "the little clown" is Otto from "The World is My Circus" and "The Hunter". Mastermind just doesn't know his name.**

**This story is where Tech is zapped by an invention of Mastermind's. This causes him to eventually act more like a coyote we know nowadays. The rest of the Loonatics don't know what's going on with their friend. They (especially Rev) are trying to figure out what's going on.**

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed and it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mastermind's POV

It's a normal day in prison. I just finished reading books in my cell that I have read at least 10 times. When I stopped reading my now unoccupied mind instantly thought of Tech. Everyday my hatred towards him would grow. I want to be avenged! I want him to suffer! Apparently everyone knew that.

Later in the day a fellow prisoner wanted to see me. It was the little clown. This surprised me. We had never said a word to each other. I knew a bit about him thanks to rumors. As he walked toward my cell two guards stood next to him. In his hands was a large and dirty book. When he approached my cell he opened the slot door my food usually came from. As he released it the book landed with a loud thud on the floor.

"I figured you'd find this book to your liking," he said. Hoping it was a book on computers I picked up the book and looked at the title. My expression went from curious to annoyed.

"Isn't genetics more of your thing?" I asked. From the rumors I've heard the clown is interested in genetics. I'd expect him to know my interests from rumors.

"Perhaps," he replied, "but if you read it you won't be disappointed. I even marked a chapter for you." With that he turned around and walked away. I looked at the title again. _The Evolution of Animals. _I sat down and opened the book to the chapter the oaf marked. _IX History of the Canines. _That's when I got interested. I skipped the part about wolves and went to the passage on coyotes. As it described how coyotes were centuries ago I could feel myself getting excited. That's why the clown gave me the book. He knows how I hate Tech. How I want revenge.

I closed the book and I about stood up when I noticed a spoon on my lap. I assume it fell out of the book without me realizing it. Before a guard spotted it I hid the spoon in the book and went to the back of my cell. As I sat in the back of the cell I slightly open the book. What I saw should have terrified me, but it brought me much joy.

It was an old picture of a coyote. He looked furious. At first I thought his ears were missing, but then I noticed they were flat against his head. The coyote was baring obviously sharp teeth. Despite these features it was the eyes that got most of my attention. The coyote's eyes were full of anger. By looking at the eyes alone you could tell he was ready to kill.

The caption under the photo stated the coyote was in this stance to protect itself from the photographer whom the coyote thought was dangerous. It stated in an earlier paragraph how they kill without man-made weapons (however some did use man-made weapons at times).

I picked up the spoon. It was time for me to escape.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! I hope all of you Loonatics fans liked it. I hope to post more chapters soon. Please post reviews! I'd like to know your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finished! I hope you all are liking my story so far!**

**PurpleGirly, thank you very much. I'm glad you like it!**

**Once again I do not own Loonatics Unleashed or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tech's POV

In the lab I was fixing my laser gun. The wires inside had somehow come apart. This is going to be a tricky process. If the end of a wire touches another I could get seriously electrocuted. I needed to connect the red wire to the blue one. The blue wire was right next to the yellow one. I had to make sure the red wouldn't touch yellow. I slowly moved the red wire towards the blue one.

"Hey-Tech!" Being startled I flinched and connected the red and yellow wire. The electricity made my fur stand on end and it turned my fur into a charcoal black color. After a few seconds of silence a green light appeared around me and I looked normal again.

"Hello Rev. I thought you went to the grocery store with the others," I said (which is true). I insisted to stay behind to work in the lab. When we moved to Blanc many of our equipment got damaged. They were damaged by none other then Duck. That wasn't a surprise.

"I-was,-but-then-I-remembered-how-we-waited-in-line-for-a-long-long-long-time-last-time-we-were-there.-So-Duck-and-I-came-back-here." Rev can't stand in one place for long. He always has to move somewhere. Even when he's sitting on the couch he has to get in different positions every now and then.

"Why did Duck go with you? For the same reason?" I asked as I moved the laser aside.

"He-said-he-needed-to-catch-something-on-TV-which-I-found-suspicious-since-Misty-Breeze-was-on-this-morning.-So-when-we-got-home-I-sat-on-the-couch-to-watch-TV-with-Duck,-but-he-then-asked-me-to-leave-the-room.-Then-we-got-into-a-big-argument.-Then-I-left-because-I-had-a-letter-to-open-anyways.-When-I-was-near-the-living-room-though-I-heard-soap-opera-music-playing," Rev had replied. He stopped right when I was tempted to clamp his beak shut. As soon as Rev had mentioned the soap opera music we started laughing.

Bracing myself for the long answer coming I asked, "What was in the letter anyway?"

"Oh-it-was-a-letter-from-my-parents.-They-said-they're-missing-me-even-more-now-that-I-live-on-Blanc.-They-told-me-to-be-careful-around-you.-Boy-it-is-good-that-Ma-and-Pa's-coyote-issues-didn't-rub-off-onto-me.-Did-I-ever-tell-you-how-they-got-coyote-issues?" replied Rev. I had an idea of how the issues started.

"Because they went to camp and heard a bunch of ghost stories with killer coyotes in it right?" I said. It was more of a statement then a question. Rev nodded his head. I'm not surprised. That's usually the reason why someone would be scared of me. Sometimes I'll run into someone who believes in ghost stories. It's obvious that they're afraid I'll do something terrible.

"Yeah-some-people-just-don't-know-the-difference-between-stories-and-reality.-So,-what-are-you-fixing?" Rev asked. He answered his own question, "Oh-your-laser!-I-saw-you-get-shocked.-You-weren't-supposed-to-let-the-red-and-yellow-wires-touch." Rev must've not realized why those two wires were touching. I was about to tell him, but I then remembered about how Duck is watching a soap opera.

"Sorry to change the subject, but you said Duck is watching a soap opera right?" I asked. Rev nodded. I went over to the computer and turned off the automatic doors in the HQ.

Rev got excited, "Oh-I-get-it!-You-turned-off-the-automatic-doors-so-we-can-crack-open-the-door-to-the-living-room-and-catch-Duck-watching-the-show!-That's-a-good-idea-since-he-would-hear-the-door-and-look-towards-it."

"That's correct. If we move the door carefully enough it won't make much noise," I replied. So Rev and I went over to the living room door. Luckily we cracked the door open enough without making a sound. Duck was sitting on the couch holding a box of tissues. Used tissues were on his lap. He was obviously crying.

A voice from the TV said, "My Darling, I know what I did was wrong, but I still love you more than anyone. Please forgive me." Duck shot up from the couch and let go of the box. Used tissues flew in all directions. He then got on his knees and spread his arms out.

"Take him back Christina! Take him back with open arms!" he shouted. Rev and I burst out laughing. Duck looked towards us with an angry face. I went ahead and opened the door the rest of the way. Rev and I were still laughing from his dramatic performance.

A now angry Duck came over to us and said, "You're both despicable!" On the other side of the room Ace pushed open another door. He along with Slam and Lexi ran into the room.

"Guess who just escaped from jail," stated Ace. He handed over a phone and pushed a button. A message came up.

"Loonatics," said a male voice, "we need your assistance. Mastermind has escaped."

* * *

**I hope this chapter was worth reading. Chapter 3 should be here soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3!**

**I do not own Loonatics Unleashed.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tech's POV

I can't believe it! Mallory has escaped from the second cell I made for her! The team and I are looking through her books to see if we can find anything to help us catch her. So far we've found nothing.

"Rev, can you track Big Head now?" asked Ace. For the seventh time Rev closed his eyes and tried to find her on his GPS. He opened his eyes.

"Sorry-guys-there-isn't-a-trace-of-her.-Which-is-very-weird-to-me.-I-just-hope-she-isn't-where-we-don't-want-her-to-be.-That-includes-the-HQ-Acme-Tech-and…" I went over and clamped his beak shut. He gave me an annoyed look.

"When can we leave?" asked Duck, "Looking at all of these books is making me _bored_! Action heroes, like myself, require action!" Behind Duck I saw Ace shake his head and Lexi roll her eyes.

As much as I hate to admit it I'm a bit worried. When we faced her at the old HQ we had come pretty close to being killed. Mallory is trying to get revenge on me, but she's still making an effort to destroy my friends. That's mostly why I'm worried. I don't want her to succeed in obliterating the other Loonatics (even Duck). I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked in that direction and saw Rev. My hand was still clutching his beak.

Releasing his beak I apologized, "Sorry. I got lost in thought." Rev was about to reply when a guard came inside the cell. We all looked at him. He looked a bit embarrassed. I couldn't tell why until he spoke.

"Well… the staff figured out how she escaped. Otto admitted in hiding a spoon in a book he gave her." That must be why he looks embarrassed. Otto gave Mallory metal right under the staff's noses.

"Wait a second! Otto and Mastermind?" said Lexi, "He helped her escape?" The guard nodded. We all looked at each other. They had never teamed up before.

"Surprisingly Mastermind didn't bring him," said the guard.

"Can we talk to him?" Ace asked. The guard nodded again and motioned us to follow him. After a few twists and turns we arrived at Otto's cell. He was sitting in a chair. A smile was etched on his face.

"Ah the Loonatics. So nice to see you again," he greeted. He sounded like he was talking to an old friend. "I suppose you've heard about Mastermind."

"We also heard how you helped her escape," I said.

"Can we ask you a few questions?" asked Ace. Otto pretended to think. He shook his head.

"Can you at least tell us what the book was about?" Lexi said. His answer didn't surprise me.

"No. I don't want to risk ruining the plan." All of a sudden Rev started cheering.

"Guys-guys-guys-I-found-her!-I-found-her!- She's-at-Acme-Tech!" he exclaimed.

"Looks like your plan is ruined anyway. Loonatics, lets jet!" said Ace. We all followed Rev to Acme Tech. When we entered the building it was dark and cold. Rev led us up the stairs in front of the science lab. We stopped in our tracks when we saw the closed door. Unlike our doors to the new HQ they weren't automatic. Rev pushed the button to open the door.

We didn't see Mallory when we stepped inside. I can feel her presence though. I cautiously moved forward. Then out of nowhere a laser flies at me. It hit me in the stomach. I fell backwards, knocking down a shelf of liquids in the process. I heard the glass bottles shatter all around me. I couldn't see the damage. My eyes were closed and my teeth were clenched as pain shot through my body. I unclenched my teeth and began to scream.

* * *

**Well done! You made it through 3 chapters! Sadly, I won't be able to update for a few days. I'll make sure the next chapter is longer and really good! Please review my story! I would really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, it's done! I stuck to part of my promise and made it longer. Whether or not it's good is a matter of opinion. If you guys would review I can get a better idea of how I should write.**

**I would like to thank Kyuubi No Tenshi for adding my story to her favorites. I would also like to thank PurpleGirly and crazy-ghost-girl for following my story. You three have no idea how much I appreciate it!**

**I DON'T own Loonatics Unleashed.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Rev's POV

When Tech fell and started to scream we ran to him. It was difficult, but we managed to not get cut by the glass. Slam picked him up. Tech is still screaming. I've never seen him in so much pain. I took a controller from Tech and made a wormhole to HQ.

Ace had to shout over the screams, "Slam, Lexi, get Tech back to HQ! Rev and Duck help me find Mastermind!" I wanted to help Tech very badly, but Ace is the leader. I have to listen to him. Lexi, Slam, and a screaming Tech went into the wormhole. Then it vanished.

We heard Mallory laugh and turned around. She was on a flying platform out the window. It was round and it didn't have anything else accept for a few buttons near her feet. They were clearly designed for her to press them with her feet.

"If I were you I wouldn't stay near that mutt," she said.

"And give you the chance at getting to him? I think not!" Ace replied. She just smiled and with a press of a button she and the platform began to drop. I sped down the stairs and out the door. Mallory turned the platform on before it hit the ground. It then began to move horizontally away from the school. I ran after her and clutched the platform. She wasn't happy to see me.

"Get off!" she yelled. Then she stomped her foot on my hand - hard. I let go. Thankfully we weren't high off the ground when I fell. I landed on my back and clutched my throbbing right hand. Duck tried to quack over Mastermind so he could tackle her. He missed and fell face first onto the ground.

Ace finally came out from the school, but she had turned the corner. I got up and ran to the corner. I should have been able to see her going down the street. She was only going 30 miles per hour. The street was empty. I tried finding her on my GPS, but with no luck. I sped back to Ace and Duck.

"Look on the bright side. You've made your mark," said Ace to Duck. I looked at the spot where Duck fell. He had left some marks on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah. So where's the lady with the big head?" Duck asked.

I spoke faster than usual, "I-don't-know-she-just-disappeared.-My-GPS-can't-even-find-her."

"Then we better get back to the police," said Ace. So, the three of us went back to the prison. We met up with the guard from earlier. Ace explained what happened.

"What do we do now?" asked the guard.

"We'll wait for her to act. She isn't much of a threat to Acmetropilis right now. It looks like she's after Tech," Ace replied.

The guard nodded, "Very well. You better go help your friend. We'll let you know if something happens." Ace thanked him as I made another wormhole to HQ. I jumped in followed by Ace and Duck.

We landed in the living room. Tech, Lexi, and Slam were sitting on the couch. Tech was slouching when we arrived, but sat up when he saw us.

"Rev lost her," said Duck. He was pointing his finger at me. I agreed with him. After I fell I could've caught Mallory easily, but I got distracted by my hand. Tech slouched again obviously upset.

"So-how-do-you-feel?" I asked Tech.

He looked towards me, "I'm tired." Everyone else was too since it was late, but Tech looked like he could collapse at any moment.

Ace stepped forward, "Maybe you should rest. In fact we could all get some shut eye."

Lexi yawned before she spoke, "I agree. Goodnight everyone." She and Ace went in one direction. Duck and Slam went in another, and Tech and I went in yet another direction towards our rooms.

"So how did she get away?" asked Tech. I stopped walking and he did too.

"Well… Duck's-right-it's-my-fault.-I-managed-to-grab-the-floating-platform-she-was-on,-but-then-she-stompped-on-my-hand-and-I-let-go.-Instead-of-chasing-her-again-I-did...well...nothing.-I-was-too-focused-on-the-pain-in-my-hand."

Tech looked concerned, "Mallory was wearing metal boots. I don't blame you for letting go. How's your hand?"

"It-hurts,-but-it-isn't-anything-serious.-See?" After I finished talking I showed him my hand. It looked normal to me. "Enough-about-me.-What-happened-while-I-was-gone?"

Tech was taken aback, "None of us knew what to do. So I just sat tight as the pain went away on its own." We continued to walk. We didn't say anything more about what happened.

* * *

Later in the night I just woke up. I don't know why. My alarm clock said it was 3:00 in the morning. I wanted to know what woke me up. I checked the HQ with my GPS to find out. Everything looked fine. That is, until I saw Tech's room. I sped to it.

Whenever Tech would take an occasional nap he would lay on his back like many others would. When I saw him he was on the covers curled up. His ears were flat against his head. I have never seen Tech's ears in that position by themselves. I went to shake him awake. He felt warm, like he had a fever.

Tech opened his eyes as his ears got back in their normal position. He sat up confused.

"Rev, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Instead of answering his question I asked him one, "Tech-do-you-have-a-thermometer-anywhere?" He nodded and picked up an electric one from his shelf of supplies.

"Why do you think you have a fever?" He asked. I took the thermometer and put it in his mouth. In 5 seconds it began to beep. I took the thermometer. I stared at the results.

"Tech,-how-accurate-is-this-thermometer?" I asked.

"It's very accurate. Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Tech,-your-temperature-is-104-degrees-Fahrenheit!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray I've gotten two more followers! Thank you iwolf208 and Blackmoondragon1415!**

**Rachel, I don't have a deviantart account, but I finally got your reviews. There's another story that I think you'd like. It's similar to mine. The Story is The Evolution Process by Usami.**

**Papercut, to be honest I don't know anything about Celtic Warriors.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Rev's POV

"That's funny. I don't feel sick," said Tech, "A bit strange, but not like I have an illness." He put his thermometer back on the shelf. I ran back to my room, got a piece of paper and a pen, ran back to Tech's room, and wrote a note.

_Tech has a fever. So I'm taking him to the doctor. See you guys later._

_Rev_

I gave Tech the note, "Rev, I don't need to go to a doctor. I can run some tests here by myself." He gave me back the note.

"Tech,-this-fever-is-pretty-high.-Not-that-you-don't-know-anything-about-fevers,-but-don't-you-think-you-should-see-a-proffessional-with-one-this-high?-I-hear-the-doctors-in-this-area-are-really-good," I said.

He sighed, "Rev…"

"Please!" I interrupted. Tech thought for a moment.

He sighed in defeat, "Ok I'll go. But I'm only going because I don't want to get into a big argument." So we got into our uniforms, and I gave Tech a cold, wet washcloth to put on his head. We were about to leave when Tech took the note, wrote something down, and gave it to me. I read what he added.

_Can you guys do me a favor and make sure Duck doesn't go inside my lab. Thanks._

_Tech_

* * *

When we came back to HQ everyone was eating breakfast. Duck was eating cereal on the couch as he watched Misty Breeze. Slam, Ace, and Lexi were at the table eating pancakes in the kitchen. Our living room and kitchen aren't separated by a wall. You can still tell which room you're in though. All you have to do is look and see if you're on a carpet or tile floor.

"Look who's back," said Lexi.

"What? They were gone?" asked Duck. I saw Tech glare at him.

"So how'd it go?" asked Ace.

I let Tech answer, "The doctor tried his best, but he didn't find out what's causing the fever. He told us to go back home, keep the washcloth on my head, drink plenty of water, and contact him if something happens." The doctor did everything he could, but couldn't find the problem thanks to the fact that all we knew about was the fever. We're supposed to call him if we notice any more symptoms. That's when I remembered the position Tech was sleeping in.

Ace spoke, "We'd offer you two some breakfast, but we have no more food. Duck had the last bowl of cereal, Lexi, Slam, and I had the last pancakes. Since we had to go look for Big Head we never did get any groceries yesterday." No food at all? That's Slams worst nightmare!

"We were about to clean up and head to the store," added Lexi.

"Tech better sit out on this trip," Ace said. It's not like he would go anyway. "So who's going to babysit him?"

"Uh Chief… I think I'll be fine by myself," Tech said.

I stepped in, "Actually-I-was-planning-on-staying-here-anyways."

"Then it's settled! Rev will babysit Tech while the rest of us go to the supermarket," said Ace.

Tech went over and sat on the couch, "He's not babysitting me. No one's babysitting anyone!" Instead of answering him everyone just left HQ. I went over and sat next to Tech. He sat slouching as he held the washcloth on his forehead.

"So-what-do-you-feel-like-doing?-Watch-a-movie,-chat,-"

"I was actually thinking on getting back to the lab," he answered.

"Nonsense,-you-need-to-take-it-easy."

Tech sighed, "I'm too tired for arguing, so fine." I bet it's actually because he knows I'm right. "I'll just watch TV. There's a show on channel 38 that's interesting." I turned to that channel and lied down on the opposite side from Tech.

"Man,-I-hope-the-team-gets-back-soon-I'm-starving!" I exclaimed. Tech nodded in agreement. Our eyes then turned to the screen. It was an interesting sitcom. During the second time they went to commercial there was an advertisement for a restaurant. It looked pretty good. It wasn't long after that that I felt Tech staring at me.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. The way he looked at me made my stomach flip. He looked angry. I slowly sat up looking straight at him. Soon I found myself standing up. He would move his head so he'd still be looking at me, but the rest of his body was frozen.

I pointed to the plates and Duck's bowl, "You-know-they-never-did-clean-their-dishes.-I-think-I'll-go-wash-them.-Do-you-need-anything-while-I'm-up?" He just glared at me. "Ok-then.-I'll…" I got anxious so I just ran to the table, picked up as many dishes as I could, and went to the sink to wash them. Normally it wouldn't take me very long to do the dishes. Right now I forced myself to work slowly. The thought of going back made me nervous. I can feel that his eyes are still on me. A few minutes pass and I finished my first dish. I still felt Tech staring at me so I had to force my eyes to stay on the dishes. That was a mistake.

The next thing I know someone wraps his arms around me from behind. I was yanked back. The dish I was holding fell into the sink. It's a miracle it didn't break. I began to struggle but froze when I heard a growl from my attacker. The last time I heard that growl it was when Tech got angry with Pa. Sure enough when I looked at my attacker's hands they were Tech's. When I froze Tech took the opportunity. He placed his hand on my head and tilted it to the right.

That's when I took_ my_ opportunity. Tech was now holding me with one arm. His grip was weak enough that I could escape. So I pushed Tech's arm and began to lean to the right. Then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. He had apparently been going for my throat, but since I moved Tech accidentally bit my shoulder. When his teeth let go of my shoulder I ran into my room and dove under the bed. Tech has never bitten me before. Not even when we fought.

After what seemed like hours I heard Tech yelling, "Rev? Rev, where are you?"

He sounded like he was back to normal so I answered, "I'm-in-my-room!" The door opened and I saw Tech's boots from under the bed.

"Where in your room?" he asked. I came out of my hiding place. It seems like he's the Tech I know again.

"Right-here!" I replied. Tech looked at me like I was insane.

"Uh… what were you doing under the bed?" Does he not remember?

"Nothing.-Nothing-at-all," I forced a smile. It obviously didn't fool Tech.

"I'm serious Rev. What were you doing?" I began to think of good excuses. Tech stood waiting for an answer.

"Why-were-you-looking-for-me?" I asked.

"You need to answer my question first." So far I have 3 excuses in my head. We were playing hide and seek, I was checking the carpet, and I thought I heard something under my bed. I'm going to have to go with number 3.

"Well,-I-walked-into-my-room-and-heard-a-noise.-I-thought-it-came-from-under-the-bed.-So-I-crawled-under-there-to-look-for-whatever-made-the-sound." Tech raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you say so?" he asked.

"I-was-afraid-you'd-think-I-was-a-coward.-Now-can-you-answer-my-question?"

Tech still looked confused, but he answered anyway, "Well I was watching TV when I noticed you weren't there. So I came looking for you."

"You-were-sitting-on-the-couch-when-you-noticed-I-was-gone?"

"Actually no, I was standing up when I noticed. I don't know how I got there. Do you know how I…"

"Do-you-need-anything?-Is there-something-I-can-do?" I interrupted.

He thought for a moment, "I could use a nap."

"You-better-go-to-your-room-then."

"Ok. Just don't touch anything in the lab while I'm asleep." Then he left my room and headed for his. All I could do was just stand there. One thing's for sure. Something's _really_ wrong with my friend.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. **

**If you review can you please tell me whether or not you liked Tech's attack on Rev. I plan on them fighting some more in the future. The fight will last longer and hopefully be more epic! Your reviews can help me plan out the next attack.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that it's been awhile since I last posted. I've been really busy with band camp (I'm in color guard).**

**iwolf208, thank you very much for the tip. At school my teachers don't let us know how to spot a choppy sentence. They're always telling us not to right run-on sentences. Because of this I don't know how to recognize a choppy sentence. If you could let me know when my sentences get choppy that would be great.**

**MoonReed, there isn't going to be any TechxRev romance in this story. However Yaoi doesn't bother me and I think they'd make a cute couple. I've read some TechxRev stories and thought they were fantastic.**

**I do not own Loonatics Unleashed**

* * *

Chapter 6

Tech's POV

I woke up from my long nap at 4 o'clock. To my surprise I was on my blanket instead of under. I stood up and walked out of my room and toward the living room. When I got there I sat on the couch and began to think about what happened today.

Rev's story about what happened didn't make sense. If he was just looking for a noise why would he believe I'd think he's a coward? He wasn't hiding from the noise, he was going towards it. I decided to talk to Rev later.

Ace walked in, "Hey Tech, glad to see you're awake. You missed lunch." The next thing I knew the whole team was in the room looking at me. I didn't see them come in they just appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did you guys come from?" I asked. They all looked at each other.

"What do you mean where did we come from? You were looking right at us when we came through the door!" said Duck. Slam came over to me and held out a tray of sushi.

"Thanks Slam," I said before I took some. He sat down next to me as the rest of the Loonatics began to whisper to each other. I was really hungry so I decided just to eat the sushi with my hands instead of grabbing a plate and chopsticks. When I finished Slam held the tray out to me again.

"I'm good Slam. You can have the rest," I said. Slam didn't need to be told twice. He took the tray and dumped the rest of the sushi into his mouth. I looked over towards the whispering group. "May I ask what you're all talking about?" They stopped whispering and looked at me.

"We'd prefer it if you didn't," replied Ace. Even though I was curious I just shrugged my shoulders and went to my room. When I arrived I decided to take my temperature. I put the thermometer in my mouth and waited. When I took it out it said my temperature was still 104. I put the thermometer back on the shelf and grabbed a book to read.

20 minutes later I heard Ace and Lexi passing my room. I knew it was them because they were talking.

"Do you think he would have actually hurt you?" asked Lexi. What are they talking about?

"I don't know, Lex. Rev said he had given him that look earlier, but he never said if he actually did anything," Ace answered. Who gave what look to Rev?

"I wonder what's happening to him," said Lexi.

"You and me both. Keep your ears open, and let me know if you hear anything unusual." They then got out of my earshot. I closed my book and headed for the kitchen. When I got there Rev, Duck, and Slam were playing a card game.

"Dinner's-in-an-hour,-Tech.-What-do-you-feel-like-having?" asked Rev.

"I just had some sushi so I think I'll skip dinner. If I need to I'll get a midnight snack."

Rev's POV

In the middle of the night I heard a knock on my door. I slowly stood up, turned on the light, and walked to the door. When I opened the door Tech lunged at me, but I side stepped before he could get me. He ended up falling on the floor. I hadn't seen Tech when he attacked me last time. Now I saw that his ears were flat against his head and his teeth were bared.

"Tech?" I said. He growled at me in response. I looked around the room for something I could use to defend myself. He moved towards me and I backed up. I realized I shouldn't have done that when I was in the corner. I couldn't side step now and Tech could easily grab me. Ace and Lexi barged into my room.

"What's going on?" asked Ace. Tech just growled and pinned me to the wall. I stepped on his foot hoping to get him away from me, but he only let go of me and yelped in pain. He stumbled back a bit, but not far enough for me to get out. So I basically only succeeded in getting him angrier.

Before he could attack me again Ace grabbed Tech's right wrist as Lexi grabbed the other and pulled him back. They managed to pull him back far enough for me to get out of the corner. Tech struggled to get out of their grips.

"Tech, what's wrong with you?" exclaimed Lexi. He snarled and continued to struggle. I knew I had to snap him out of it somehow. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. When I got back I dumped the water on his head.

He stopped struggling and his ears went back up. Ace and Lexi let go of Tech's wrists as Tech shook his head and looked around.

"What am I doing here?" he asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," answered Ace. Tech stood up and headed for the door.

"Where-are-you-going?" I said.

"I'm getting something to eat and going back to bed," he said. He walked out of the room and made his way towards the kitchen as if nothing happened.

"How'd-you-guys-know-I-needed-help?" I asked the rabbits.

"Lexi heard Tech coming towards your room," Ace answered.

Lexi had a worried expression, "I think I'm going to lock myself in my room tonight."

"Me too," said Ace, "I think I'll go and tell Duck and Slam to do the same." When Ace and Lexi left my room (they seemed to be in a hurry) I locked the door and turned out the lights. After a few minutes I used my GPS to track Tech. He was sleeping in the same position I found him in last night. When I turned off my GPS I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if the fight is too short for you guys. Like I said I've been very busy and didn't have time to think of how I can expand it. Plus I'm trying to keep the violence down so it can be rated K+.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I hadn't updated yet. School had recently started and now I'm even busier. You guys don't have to worry about me discontinuing this story. I won't let that happen.**

**Yoshi is Happy, thanks for favoriteing my story and for complimenting my work! (If you want to know my gender, I'm a girl.)**

**Guest, thank you. I wish this was an episode too! If they make a season 3 I hope they make one with a similar plot.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Tech's POV

I fell asleep that night and had the weirdest dream. I was running through a prairie pursuing something a good distance in front of me. It was very dark, the sky was red, but yet I didn't feel like I was in a nightmare. All I knew was that there's something I want to catch.

I picked up speed and started to close the distance between the figure and myself. The figure tripped over something and started to roll downhill. A giant rock stopped him at the bottom. He was still, but somehow I could tell he was alive. I ran towards the figure which I could now tell was a bird. He was frozen stiff, and he was looking right at me.

I could only see the outline of the bird despite the fact I was only 10 feet away from him. The sudden urge to rip him to pieces came over me as I drew closer. I ran towards him as fast as I could. That's when I finally identified the bird as Rev. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were begging me for mercy. That didn't stop me from grabbing him.

My eyes shot open as I sat up. I sighed with relief as I realized I was in my room. I got dressed and headed towards my lab. When I got there Rev was observing the gadgets on the table. On the back of his shoulder there was a tear shaped like a smile in his uniform.

Rev turned around and started to talk to me, "Glad-to-see-you're-awake!-What-took-you-so-long?-You're-usually-up-by-8:00-in-the-morning.-Then-again-you-aren't-always-up-at-8:00-you-sometimes-wake-up-at-8:01-8:02-8:03-8:04-8:05-once-at-8:06-I-don't-think-you've-ever-woken-up-at-8:07…" I grabbed his beak, but quickly let go when I remembered my nightmare. In it I didn't grab Rev's beak, but I grabbed him nonetheless.

I sighed, "I was just tired okay?" He nodded and turned towards the gadgets. I saw the tear again and decided to tell him about it. "By the way you have a tear in your uniform." Even though I never told him where to look he looked at his shoulder. When he saw the rip he looked annoyed.

"Oh-man!-Now-I-have-to-patch-it-up-again!"

"Again?" I asked. Rev looked at me nervously.

"Yeah-I-noticed-it-and-fixed-my-shirt.-Apparently-I-didn't-do-a-good-job." Before I could ask anymore questions Ace rushed in.

"They found Mastermind! She's at an abandoned house!" he said. I got excited by the news. Now I can put Mallory behind bars again. After getting Slam, Lexi, and Duck we raced to Wormhole Central.

Rev's POV

We ended up in front of an isolated, wooden house. It was an old fashioned one that looked like it had been built in the 1900's. It had broken windows, cobwebs, and the house looked like it could collapse at any moment. Ace opened the door and stepped inside. The boards kept creaking as he walked. Slam came in after him, but his weight caused part of the floor to break. He fell into the basement with a loud bang!

"Are you okay?" asked Lexi. Ace looked into the hole.

"He nodded his head," replied Ace. He looked around the room. "Here's the plan. We'll split into three groups. Since Slam's already down there he and Duck can check the basement for anything interesting. Lexi and I will check around the main floor."

"What-about-us?" I asked.

Ace pointed towards a broken window, "See that shed there? You two can go check that out." Tech and I looked out the window and saw the shed. It looked creepy, but we accepted our mission and headed towards it. As we stood in front of the shed door we saw just how disgusting it was. From a distance it didn't look very pretty, but now we saw mold, holes in the wall, and it stunk.

"At least the door looks like it's in nice condition," said Tech. He opened the door and it fell off its hinges. When it crashed to the ground a bunch of bats flew out from the shed.

"I-think-you-spoke-too-soon." Tech walked into the shed followed by me. It smelled so bad that we held our noses (or in my case the front of my beak). In the middle of the floor there was what looked like an inbuilt snare trap. He picked it up and examined the trap.

"I don't think this is anything Mallory would be interested in. She prefers high-tech technology," he said. His ears then folded back and he glared at me. Oh great, not again! This wasn't the time for Tech to attack me.

"You-know-what-Tech,-I-just-noticed-those-woods.-Maybe-you-should-look-for-something-that-might-help-there.-I'll-meet-you-there-later-when-I'm-finished-observing-the-shed." He continued to glare at me as he walked out the door and towards the woods. I hoped he'd be normal by the time I came looking for him. After awhile I went to look for Tech.

I made my way into the woods and used my GPS to find Tech. He was hiding behind a boulder from someone. He still had a glare on his face. I jumped to the conclusion that he was hiding from Mallory and I ran towards the area he was in. It was pretty deep in the woods and out of everyone's ear shot but Lexi's. I felt like something was wrong very, _very_ wrong.

I felt something latch around my ankle and found myself upside down with my arms hanging. I didn't need to look at my foot to know I had been caught in the snare trap. A twig snapped and I looked to where the sound came from. When I saw Tech standing there I was relieved at first, but then I saw how he looked. He seemed unharmed but his ears were folded against his head, I could see his sharp teeth, and the way he glared at me made my stomach nauseous. I forced myself to ignore what he looked like and acted as if he was normal.

"Thank-goodness-you're-here!-I-need-help!-Can-you-get-me-down?" He just took a step towards me. "Come-on-Tech,-if-you-let-me-down-we-can-catch-Mallory!-All-you've-got-to-do-is-set-me-free-and-we-can-arrest-her-before-she-gets-out-of-the-area!" The truth is I wasn't sure if she was here. Then again who else would have set this trap? That's when I remembered how Tech was holding the snare trap before he left and how that it wasn't in the shed when I left it.

"T…Tech… You-didn't-set-up-this-trap,-did-you?" I asked. He ran towards me instead of answering. When he got close enough I shoved him as hard as I could. He fell back onto the forest floor. In seconds he was up and charging at me again. Hoping that maybe it would snap him back to normal I punched him in the face. I made sure it wouldn't be hard enough to cause much damage if any. My punch didn't do anything to Tech and he started to grab my neck. I clutched his wrists before he could.

"Down-Tech-down,-bad-coyote!" He growled at me in response and jumped back. I let go before he got very far. My arms started hanging again when I saw Tech trip backwards. I figured that he might be back to normal now. He sprung up, ran towards me, and leapt to bite my throat.

As he started to open his mouth I slapped him in the face and then I bopped him in the nose. He returned it by hitting the bottom of my beak which caused my head to go back. As I looked at the ground I realized by jerking my head back I had given Tech access to my throat. I reached towards my throat to defend it. Tech bit my hand as I brought my head forward.

He spat my hand out and tried to hit the bottom of my beak again. This time I slapped his hand away before he did. He snapped his hand back and looked at me with murder in his eyes. That's when it finally sunk in that he's not trying to hurt me… my best friend is trying to kill me.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review! If I need to, tell me to rate this story as T. I'm trying too keep the violence down, but I'm wondering if I've gone too far with it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to give a shout out to Blackwolf629 and Yokai Hebitori for both faving and following my story!  
**

**If you're reading this author's note please, please, please go to my profile. I have a poll that I really need people to answer.**

**iwolf208, I'm happy you think I'm doing a better job with my sentences! Also, thanks for letting me know I can keep this story a K+ one.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Rev's POV

When I was little I went camping with my friends every summer. On the second or third day we would often tell ghost stories around the campfire. As Tech charged at me it reminded me of the tales. He acted exactly like a coyote did in those stories.

I felt myself lower a bit and looked up (To me it felt like down). To my delight the rope had started to break a bit. I began to swing back and forth hoping the rope would snap. By swinging I kept hitting Tech with my head. This had gotten him angrier, but at least I'm stalling him. Eventually the rope snapped and I fell… right in front of him. Thanks to my super speed I managed to stand up and put a distance between us before he could strike. Tech ran towards me as Duck quacked in between us. He was standing with his back turned to the furious coyote.

"Alright, Lexi heard you two and figured there was something wrong. So I've been forced to check you guys," Duck said obviously annoyed.

"Duck,-behind-you!" I warned. Confused, Duck looked back and saw the trouble. Yesterday Ace brought us to Tech since he was glaring at him. Because of this Duck had seen Tech's usual glare he gave to Ace and me. Now he just looked ferocious with his ears back and teeth bared. The 'I'm determined to kill you' look certainly helped him look like a beast.

"Whoa!" Duck exclaimed, "Tech what's wrong with…" Tech responded by trying to tackle him. Duck quacked right next to me before he did though. We waited for Tech to charge at us again, but instead he fell forward on his face. Mallory came out of some bushes with a tranquilizer gun in her hands.

"Obviously the dog can't catch you on his own, but maybe with a little help he could," she told us. So Mallory did this to Tech. I feel like an idiot for not figuring that out earlier.

"What-did-you-do-to-Tech,-Mallory?!" I exclaimed.

"I simply brought back some instincts his species used to have." Duck and I looked at each other, confused. It didn't seem like he was acting like his ancestors. His ancestors lived exactly like him, right?

"Ok… what does that have to do with him attacking us?" asked Duck.

"One instinct makes him attack when he's hungry."

"If Tech's so hungry couldn't he just ask one of us to get him a snack?" Duck asked.

"She-means-Tech's-attacking-us-because-he…wants-to-eat-us," I explained. He looked at Mallory who nodded. "What-do-you-mean-by-instincts-his-species-had-though?-Coyotes-only-act-like-this-in-ghost-stories."

"Oh they're not ghost stories. They describe how Tech's ancestors acted long ago." I heard the sound of running feet on dry leaves. I looked behind me and saw the rest of the team heading towards us.

"Eh… What's up Crainiac?" asked Ace. They stopped next to Duck and me.

"What's up is how the only way the tranquilizer will wear off is if you give Tech the antidote," said Mallory, "The antidote is 5 minutes away if you head south. I'd suggest you get him there."

"I was expecting more of an explanation on why Tech is acting like a maniac," replied Lexi.

"I'll explain later, but right now you better give him the antidote. If it makes you feel better I'll go with you," she said. I'm sure everyone was as shocked as I was.

"Fine," Ace agreed. He looked very cautious as he walked south. Slam picked Tech up from the ground and followed. Lexi, Duck, and I followed them with Mallory behind us. In a few minutes we reached what looked like a giant, metal square. The villain ran ahead and pushed a button on the wall. A door opened and we slowly walked in the square.

"Where's-the-antidote?" I asked.

"What antidote? Tech should be awake in approximately 10 seconds," she said and the door slammed shut. Slam set Tech down on the floor, which scared me. If Tech wakes up and tried to eat us Slam could hold him back. Now that he had let him go Tech had a better chance of getting one of us.

"We're all doomed!" shouted Duck.

"Calm down Duck! We'll get out of here!" said Ace. He must've thought Duck meant that we were doomed because we were just trapped.

"Duck-means-that-Tech-is-going-to-kill-us-all!" I exclaimed. Slam, Ace, and Lexi looked at me, shocked. At that moment Tech woke up and jumped up and scratched Slam.

"Ouch!" said Slam. Tech snarled and looked at all of us with his ears once again back and his teeth bared.

"This is just like the time when Carlos tried to kill his best friend," said Duck.

"Is-that-from-your-soap-opera?" I asked.

"Maybe." Tech lunged towards Ace who dodged. He snarled and tried to get him again. I knew I had to do something and tackled him to the ground. When I tackled him I had missed one of his arms. Because of this, Tech had a free fist and punched me in the face. I immediately let go of him, stood up, and got into a defensive position.

The rest of the Loonatics obviously didn't want to fight Tech. I didn't want to fight Tech myself, but I have fought him before when we had had disputes. So thanks to experience I'm the only one who could actually manage to beat him. He came forward and tried to punch me again, but I kicked him in the stomach. Tech went flying backwards into the metal wall. When he collapsed and whimpered I ran over to make sure he was okay. It turns out Tech was just pretending to be hurt and he kicked me in the shin when I was close enough. Not surprisingly, I fell backwards and Tech stood up.

"Duck!" I heard Ace say, "What happened during the fight?"

"Well let's see here…" Duck began to describe the fight as Tech tried to pin me to the ground. I rolled away from him before he could even touch me. I stood up and we started to fight more like boxers. We'd try to punch each other as the other would either dodge or get hit.

"…but in the end Carlos couldn't kill Johnny because of Johnny's pleading expression." That's when I got a risky if not crazy idea and froze. Tech didn't hesitate swung his hands up and used them to grip my neck.

* * *

**I only have two requests, review and check my poll.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is, the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Wow Scream12345678910, you faved, followed, and reviewed my story! Thank you!**

**Rachel, it's great to have you back! I was worried you thought my story was boring and stopped reading it (I'm a worrier). I'm glad this story is meeting your expectations.**

**I'm very glad I didn't disappoint you Guest! Sorry I had to make you wait. In future stories I plan to post when I will update.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Tech's POV

I don't know how it happened, but I found myself choking Rev. His eyes were begging me to let him go, and believe me I wanted too. Rev looked more nervous when I lifted him, my hands still holding his throat. My arms shook as I fought whatever was making me do this.

"Let… go… I… can't… breathe," he begged. I felt my ears slowly rise, and this shocked me. Like many others I can move my ears a bit without using my hands, but they've never been against my head before. My ears can barely move an inch by themselves, but there they were, almost flat against my head.

I shook more violently, my heartbeat quickened, and my breath is now raged. I ordered myself to drop Rev, but my hands wouldn't listen. If I don't release Rev soon he'll suffocate because of me. I started to remember the other times I attacked him and when I thought about attacking Ace. I realized the tear in Rev's uniform was where I bit him, and he was under the bed because he was hiding from me. Then there was Ace and Lexi's conversation outside my room. At that moment I knew exactly what they were talking about.

* * *

As you know I had woken up and met Ace in the living room yesterday.

"Hey Tech, glad to see you're awake. You missed lunch." The moment he said lunch I felt my ears go flat against my head, and I glared at him. "Tech?" He started to look nervous and took a step back. I continued to stare at him as he backed away towards the door.

"You know… maybe I should go get everyone," he said as he backed away. I growled in response. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. Until then stay right there, and wait." I got suspicious that he might be trying to escape me, but decided to give him a few minutes to get the rest. True to his word he came back with my teammates. When I looked at them everyone but Slam looked like food. They never actually turned into steak or pizza in my eyes; they just looked like a meal. Before I could charge towards them I caught a whiff of Slam's sushi, and got out of my trance.

"Where did you guys come from?" I asked

* * *

As I put two and two together I began to panic inside. I noticed Rev was trying to get air and I finally managed to drop him. He landed on his feet and his breath became as raged as mine.

"I'm... sorry. I… didn't mean to… hurt you Rev!" I apologized in between breaths, "Until now I had no… idea what was happening. You've got to believe me." We both managed to breathe normally again.

"I-know-Tech,-Mallory-did-this-to-you.-I'm-assuming-that-when-she-shot-you-she-managed-to-make-you-act-like-coyotes-in-those-ghost-stories." I should have known Mallory was behind all of this! I remembered that Slam, Ace, Lexi, and Duck were there also and looked at them.

"You guys saw me choking Rev and didn't do anything?!" I exclaimed.

"It's-okay-Tech,-they-didn't-need-to-help.-My-plan-worked!"

"What plan?"

"When-Duck-was-talking-about-a-fight-scene-from-a-soap-opera-I-decided-to-end-our-fight-the-same-way.-So-I-let-you-grab-me-and-put-on-a-face-that-would-make-it-harder-for-you-to-kill-me." He looked very proud of himself as he described his plan to me.

Ace stepped forward, "Now that Tech isn't going to murder us…"

"As far as we know," Duck interrupted.

He continued, "We can get out of here, find Mastermind, and see what we can do to make sure Tech doesn't act like this again." Slam nodded his head and crashed through the wall. Apparently Mallory didn't make this building with our powers in mind.

"That completes step one," said Lexi. We all stepped out and saw an astonished Mallory.

"And now we've completed step two. This is easier than I thought it was going to be," said Ace. Her shocked expression disappeared and was replaced by a confident one.

"Don't think you'll take me to prison so easily," she said. I noticed she was holding a large book in one hand and a purple ball in the other. "Weather Vane gave me this the last time I saw her." She threw the ball towards us and it landed right in front of me. When it hit the ground it made a noise that sounded like thunder. Everyone covered their ears at the sound as Mallory ran away from us.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled. I knew I couldn't let her escape and ran after her. When she noticed I was following her she began to taunt me.

"How does it feel to know what a monster you are? Do you like knowing how evil your ancestors were?" I was very confused at what she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Even though we were talking we were running as well.

"Did your friends not tell you what I said?"

"They're certain you made me act like coyotes in stories."

She laughed, "Your bird friends don't listen too well. Your behavior is based off of your ancestors. You should read this book some time." She took the book that she was holding in the other hand and flung it towards me. I had no time to react before it slammed me in the face. My face stung, but I held onto the book and kept running. I knew that I couldn't catch her at this rate, but I know someone who could.

"Rev, come over here! She's getting away!" I yelled. There was no red blur that came by us. I decided it wasn't necessary to yell for him since he could find me on his GPS. After 16 more seconds of running I saw Rev running right next to me with a pair of handcuffs. He caught Mallory by the wrist and handed me the handcuffs.

"You're under arrest!" I said as I dropped the book and put the handcuffs on her. Rev bent over and picked up the book.

"You should read that book Tech. You'll be so proud of your family heritage," she said.

* * *

We managed to get Mallory to prison (not without a fight of course). Some of my questions had no answers and I read the book to find them. Even though it helped me to turn myself back to normal I wish I hadn't read it. It turns out I come from a long line of killers, and I wasn't happy about it. The others had read the part about coyotes and understood why I was upset.

I was in the lab when Rev came in to see me.

"Hey-Tech,-I-have-something-to-tell-you-about-the-book," he said. I didn't want to talk about the book right now and changed the subject.

"How do you suppose we caught Mallory so easily?" I asked. I already knew why, but I just asked so we couldn't talk about the book.

"You-know-why.-Her-plan-was-to-use-that-thunder-gadget-and-run-away-while-we-were-distracted.-She-wasn't-expecting-you-to-follow-her.-I-couldn't-find-her-on-my-GPS,-but-I-found-you." I nodded and slumped in a chair.

"Okay, that makes sense," I said that as if I didn't know it before.

"I just hope she doesn't get a hold of anymore of my books," said mystery voice. I looked up and saw a tall man with big glasses and dark, short hair. He was wearing a lab coat similar to the one I had in college.

"Your books?" I asked him.

"Yes. I am Dr. Felix B. Smith and I am the author of _The Evolution of Animals._" I recognized the title as the book Mallory had.

"He-wanted-to-come-over-and-answer-any-questions-you-have," Rev explained. Dr. Smith nodded.

"I don't have any questions. I'm just upset since I found out coyotes used to be savages," I replied. Dr. Smith rushed over to me.

"Oh no, Mr. Coyote you've got it all wrong!"

"But your book said…"

"The passage about coyotes only states what coyotes did. The introduction to the book says why they did what they did." Rev stood by listening to every word.

"For food," I said. He nodded his head and put a hand on my shoulder.

"That is true, but personally I can't blame them." I looked at Rev and he looked like Dr. Smith had told this to him already. The Dr. continued, "When you still lived on Acmetropolis you had come across dolphins, correct?"

"Yeah, Adolpho and his pod," I had no idea where this was going.

"Do you know how dolphins get food?"

"They fish," I answered.

"Well, long ago coyotes were once wild animals, like dolphins," he explained, "They couldn't go to the store and get food like you can now. If they had tried… things probably wouldn't have ended well. Their only option to get meat was to hunt other animals in the area. They didn't necessarily like it, they just had no choice." I wanted to ask some more questions, but the doctor didn't give me anytime to ask any.

"Before I forget, Dr. Choroniker wants to ask you if you could do him a favor."

"Really? I was also going to ask him a favor." The three of us looked towards the door and saw Tweetums.

"Well-maybe-Tech-can-help-with-one-and-I-can-help-with-the-other," suggested Rev. I was very grateful he had thought of that. I'm not sure if I could handle two favors at one time, and being worn out from the previous adventure wouldn't help.

"Well, Dr. Choroniker needs help updating his time displacer. He would do it himself, but it's very hard for him to do," explained Smith. I remembered how he never stood up and just sat in his chair. To update his time displacer he would have to stand up and bend over, which wouldn't be good for his health. I was honored he was asking me to help him.

"I'm sure I could do that," I answered. Dr. Smith smiled and headed towards the door, talking as he left.

"He'll be very pleased to hear that. I'll tell him you agreed and he'll probably tell you when to come over. I completely forgot about a meeting that I must attend, and I am late! I wish I could stick around, but I don't want to lose my job!" He walked out the door, leaving Tweetums, Rev, and me in the lab.

"I would like to ask my favor to all of my friends at the same time," Tweetums said. He must mean the whole team. He started walking towards the meeting room and we followed.

"You-know-what'd-be-funny,-Tech?" Rev asked.

"What?" I asked.

"If-our-ancestors-ever-chased-each-other."

I thought about this, "Well if roadrunners were wild animals back then I'd imagine at some point a coyote would try to eat one."

"That's-not-exactly-what-I-meant.-I'm-sure-coyotes-did-try-to-eat-roadrunners-in-general.-I-was-saying-that-one-of-your-ancestors-would-chase-one-of-my-ancestors-every-day."

"I don't think so Rev. One, that would be a very big coincidence that a coyote chased a roadrunner all the time, and then their direct descendants know each other. Two, the coyote would have caught the roadrunner in less than 24 hours."

"Oh-really?"

"Yep, I'm positive," I said. The three of us walked into the meeting room and saw the rest of the Loonatics.

"I am here to discuss a plan of mine," said Tweetums. I would tell you about his plan and how it went wrong, but that's another story.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story! It's very exciting to see how successful my 1st story was! I can't thank you enough!**

**Please read! My next story is going to be a Looney Tunes and Loonatics crossover. My story has a totally different plot than the other one in my opinion. If you go to my profile you should see a poll with the plot. At the end it asks it asks if I should have Wile E. and Road Runner talk. So far I have two votes for them to talk and one to keep them mute. I've also added a 3rd option saying I shouldn't write the story.**

**I am closing the poll next Wednesday when I get home from school. If you are planning on reading my crossover or don't want me to write this story, please go to the poll and vote before time runs out.**


End file.
